


Born to Be a Superhero

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What connects River and Amy, other than by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Be a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "A Good Man Goes to War" and "Let's Kill Hitler"--Amy knows that River is her daughter, but doesn't know that Mels is also River.
> 
>  
> 
> [drabbletag 5 prompt for drabbletag 6: soul-bond](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3301069#t3301069)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic Promptly: Doctor Who, Amy(/River), Amy was kind of attracted to River. Awkward.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/64373.html?thread=3077237#cmt3077237)

When Amy first met River, Amy thought that, if she didn't love Rory, she could run off with River to wherever River was hiding out in the universe. River was flirtatious. She had a biting wit. She could handle herself in a fight. Amy hated that River had a penchant for lies and refused to tell her any "spoilers." But River wasn't an awful person.

Then Amy learned River was her daughter. River inherited everything Amy liked about herself and everything Amy liked about Rory. No wonder Amy found her tempting.

The revelation made things between River and Amy awkward.

 

"I was starting to get attracted to you," Amy said. River and Amy were sitting in Amy's backyard. "Then I realised you called me 'Big Milk Thing' as a baby."

River groaned. "I was hungry. What else was I supposed to tell the Doctor?" She sighed. "You know I couldn't tell you certain things about me until the time was right. I don't blame you if you were attracted to me."

"Spoilers. I know." Amy looked up at the night sky. "There's another connection between us. It's like we're connected by something more than blood."

"I'm here to protect you, Mummy. Your love for me helped make me who I am. Melody Pond is a superhero, not a geography teacher. You said that. I think your word is our bond."

Amy nodded. "You might be right about that."

The two of them held hands, looking up at the night sky.


End file.
